


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（4）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [4]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU<br/>CP伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>R18注意<br/>黑帮争斗设定</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（4）

这位不够听话的年轻纨绔可能有点儿麻烦了。从前的跋扈和独当一面都理应被独有的暗色浪潮冲刷干净，注入新的存在；阳光下的阔步者已经脱离了太阳的光芒。黄昏。和模糊的血肉一样红色的黄昏。

至少年长些的猎手这么认为。他看着凯尔强忍不适，羞愤地红着脸，眯起的碧眼因为明显难以克制的情欲蒙上了一层迷幻的泪膜。而与此同时，当他自己粗糙的灰绿色洗水仔裤布料也成为一种彻底 **负担** 的时候，有些事情就水到渠成了。

本以为这个家伙会像他看起来会做的那样负隅顽抗，但事实证明，他低估了被动禁断期人格不稳的凯尔的瘾头之大，以及他大大增强了的 **某方面** 的欲望。这双重强敌面前，新人如受尽折磨的坦塔罗斯一般，张开的喉咙，深度饥饿。

 

 

伊利丹有点眩晕，芥末似的，辛辣有冲劲。他感到那个显贵后裔烫人的呼吸扑在他敏感而惯于享受的 **顶端** ，然后柔软的舌尖围绕着枪口舔舐着打转转，一点温暖湿润的刺激让他更加坚挺起来。这有点 **过分娴熟** 了，参照凯尔一贯的公众形象而言。但现在很显然一切都不再如常；上年头的海报都该被扯得碎片纷飞，而凯尔也再不能保持他假惺惺而古板可厌的正面形象了。说实在的，这的确让叛逆的猎手生出一分街头朋克式的得意。

无处可逃的凯尔明显是被撩拨得不堪忍受。虚弱下来的肉体，迷乱的神经中枢，足以烧焦灵魂的饥渴难耐。无疑，深入喉中，逐日者末裔正发出令自己厌恶的水声。几天之前才刚刚初识的男人的一部分，正由他来安抚，狂躁的小兽第一次收起自己的利爪。他的感官仍有着处子特有的青涩——虽然伊利丹并不清楚也不愿清楚，他以前仍被笼罩在他父亲的光辉下的时候，都曾经和多少性感的家伙暗地开过 **睡衣派对** 。（他讽刺地想。）猎手根本不能思考下去，因为哪怕一秒都是浪费时间——

 

 

**一秒** 。猎物的长指发凉，贴着伊利丹紧实的后腰部皮肤磨蹭过去，这让后者发出爽快的低叹。

**又是一秒** 。凯尔喘息着，轻巧地含住他顶端的鼓胀又吐出来，口腔柔软灼热，紧包着他的顶端，犬齿有点粗糙地划过他的枪口。

**第三秒** 。伊利丹的刺刀末端被对方的口腔紧密湿热地包裹着，每次 **深深的** 摩擦都是一次肾上腺素的审判。他因为迭起的快感而痛骂出声。那种异常麻木而炽辣的 **热浪** ，从心底破开防波堤。 恶魔顺势套头拉掉自己潮湿的素色T恤，直起身子，粗暴地让这漂亮纨绔屈从于下；经过刻意定期健身锻炼而成的漂亮肌肉在老行家面前，完全没有任何威慑力。

 

逐日者毫无形象地仰着下颌，慌乱难以掩饰。他本人的意愿在以前环境里一向有很高的优先级，所以这种完全脱离他掌控的状况让他异常恐慌。

伊利丹略微鼓胀的莹绿纹身跟发怒的地下暗河一样，因为体温升高而更加鲜艳明晰。连周围的空气也焦躁地燃烧起来，膨胀汗水，欲望和贪婪的蒸汽 。枝干般充满力量的手指无法抑制地抓住那人凌乱的金发， **向下** ，更用力，按住对方的脖颈，自己的节奏快而灼热，全身都绷紧了起来。

比起他来尚羽翼未丰的那金发鸟儿此刻微阖眼睑,从猎手自己的角度能看见对方鸟喙般的苍白鼻尖上满是细密的汗水，颤动下垂的睫毛透露出本人的隐忍，以及某种程度的 **逆来顺受** 。这点美味的隐忍简直就是雪顶咖啡最上面的那一撮鲜嫩的奶油。而他想要的是把吸管插得更深，更深进去。他早晚要敲开这个水晶坚果。 **咔嚓** 。碎片四溅。

 

 

灯光愈发刺眼。但根本没人顾及到去关掉它。凯尔的指甲有点绝望地嵌入强壮捕食者的深色皮肤。潮湿，热乎乎的汗液如某种生命体般从细微的毛孔濡出，直到汇成流滑落。伊利丹感觉到挤压的快感和电流似的酥麻。凯尔萨斯的那里，啊对，正在和被丢上斗兽场的无辜男孩一样颤抖着试图拒绝。又一次，因为他的 **蛮横和撞击** ，凯尔发出憎恨的咬牙声，死命克制住呻吟。 **他** ，绿眼睛满是发亮的怒火，这个傲慢的 **小保守党人** 。

伊利丹试图收回自己事不关己的恶意。他不再想弄痛凯尔了，这并不是因为他良心发现，仅仅是由于他厌恶了身下人消极的抵抗。他想让前几秒还在消耗所有的自控来防止粗话出口的对方，一心沉浸于享受。时机成熟了，他的节奏不再那么咄咄逼人——他成功了，到达了新的禁区。

 

 

  
**就是这儿。深入锁芯的钥匙。Hole in One。**

 

 

凯尔痉挛一下，他不能自己地抓住了对方的热烈节奏。 **齿轮** ，契合的 **齿轮** ，狂热地行进着，浑身略微抽搐，感到伊利丹的那部分正摩擦出电火花来。 **热** 和 **痛** 。直线爬升。他被加速离心抛起来，在高空 **巡航** ，狂乱鲜艳的色彩一齐涌进视野，但下落的失重感也让他小腹收紧。他张大了嘴巴，但根本不知道自己有没有喊出声来。

猛烈的撞击直达底部， **一次，两次，三次** 。地心深处的震动。一颗快要坍缩的可怜星体。他们相接的皮肤被汗水润滑，灯光下像是无数细小的钻石。

凯尔萨斯所有的理智很快都溃不成军。模糊中伊利丹金色的目光看起来尖锐粗糙。他自己像是破碎的人偶般暴露出所有精心掩饰的脆弱。

**痛。** 愈发难忍的，爬升的 **痛** 。几乎变得友好起来的 **痛** 。麻木。热。

 

 

他颤抖，难以忍受地喊叫，感到他后穴的最深处好像裂开了危险的 **缝隙** ，而那种疫病的热流就从这小小的缝隙井喷一样流遍他瘦削的全身。他知道自己不由自主地越来越紧。伊利丹的动作几乎是带着轰鸣的。更粗暴，但是显然比之前带上了一种越界的占有欲。

 

——这家伙走得太远太远了。这不可能！这 **太多** 了。 **太多** 了。多到他也许要坠毁了……

他绝望地低吼一声，一向傲慢的眼角流下泪水，而鼓胀的顶端，突然喷射出 **滚烫的岩浆** 。凌驾他上方的那台沉重而疯狂的机器发出最热烈的，几乎是希冀般的撞击。抓住了他感官高峰的最后几搏，心满意足的、食肉动物的怒吼，深肤色的男人纺锤形的肌肉鼓胀，莹绿色的纹身发着地心般的光芒，带着他那所有仿佛来自太古时代的的野蛮和力量。第二声沉闷剧烈的 **液体** 声音。好像是锋利的刺刀深入一块紧实多汁的动物组织。年轻而 **痛苦** 的，鲜美组织。

 

***         ***         ***

 

黑暗里的卧室活物般散发着最后的热度，非常缓慢地安静下来。麝香浓重的男性荷尔蒙香水，辛辣的古巴烟草，热乎乎的汗液，打开几英寸的落地窗吹进湿冷的咸味海风。海跟一只灰色的巨兽似的在不远处呜呜咽咽。它有点 **过分** 平静了，一个致密的可怕漩涡。虫蛀的华贵地毯上躺着的空注射器里仍残存着莹绿色。那只恶魔的眼睛。来自鬼蜮的致意。

 

  
**咔嗒。**

门非常轻，被风吹动般关合。不久前还异常喧闹的房间里，现在只剩下不安稳的轻轻的呼吸声。只有一个人在这里。金发的男人在来得及时的药物的病态镇静下合着眼， **一丝不挂** ，他的腕表发出心跳一样舒缓的节拍。而裸露的精瘦胳臂上的针孔，又多了一个。


End file.
